


Five times Johnny tried to scare Peter and one time he suceeded

by Capstar98



Series: SpideyTorch [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capstar98/pseuds/Capstar98
Summary: The title, basically. Johnny tries to scare/surprise Peter but that old spidey sense isn't letting him have any fun. Established relationship Johnny/Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the wide windows of the Baxter Building, illuminating the kitchen and the living room beyond. Even through the thick glass Johnny could hear the sounds of the city below -- cars, construction, music, yelling. He looked out at the view and watched as a bird flew by.

He and Peter had the building to themselves for once, and were able to sleep in a little. Reed and Ben were over at Stark Tower, and Sue had taken the kids to the zoo that morning. 

The coffee machine beeped, and he grabbed two mugs to fill. He raised the temperature of his coffee, and lowered it in the other to how Peter liked it. Then he took a sip as he padded across the floor into the living room. 

Peter was sitting in an armchair, completely engrossed in a book. He was still in his pajamas, his hair stuck at odd angles from sleeping.

Johnny stopped, considering him. This was a perfect opportunity.

He carefully placed the coffee on the table, then waited to see if Peter would turn at the noise.

When he didn’t move, Johnny crept up slowly behind Peter, trying to make his footsteps as light as possible on the carpet. One perk of the place blowing up so often was that the floorboards were new enough not to creak.

Suddenly Peter looked up and twisted to face Johnny, a smile on his face. “Hey, ‘morning, hon --” He cut off. 

Johnny froze for a moment, a deer in headlights, then coughed and scratched the top of his head. “Yeah, it’s morning,” he said. “Definitely.”

Peter smirked at him. “Were you trying to sneak up on me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Peter laughed. “Oh my god, you were! You do realize I have a sixth sense for that kind of thing?”

Johnny walked around the chair. “Sorry, Pete, did you say something? I’m trying this new thing called selective hearing.” Peter moved the book as Johnny sat down in his lap, weaving his arms around Peter’s neck. He leaned in for a kiss, then whispered, “I’ll get you eventually.”

Peter pulled him close and kissed him again, a teasing smile on his lips. “And I’ll love watching you try.” 

Johnny kept an arm around Peter’s neck as he leaned back and grabbed the book that had been put aside. “What’re you reading, anyway?”

“Uh, a book Reed recommended. It’s kind of a dystopian thing.” Pete ran a hand through his hair to comb it down and only succeeded in making it stick up even more. Johnny laughed at him, and Peter looked up, his eyes bright and happy. “What? What’re you laughing at? It’s a good book!”

“Not laughing at the book. Just you.” Johnny ran his own hand through Peter’s hair, twisting it through his fingers. 

“Oh, okay. Valid.” Peter said. He pinched his side, and Johnny squirmed. “That’s only my life’s mission. To make you laugh at me.”

“Oh?” he chuckled. “I thought your mission was to punch as many brightly colored villains in the face as possible.”

“Can’t I have both?” 

Johnny rolled his eyes and stood up. 

Peter held onto his hand a moment as he walked away. “Don’t leave, you’re warm.”

“Just getting the coffee.”

“Ooh, now we’re talking.” 

Johnny chuckled as he passed Peter his mug and watched him take a sip and hold it in his hands, savoring the heat. He took a seat on the couch and sipped his own. 

They sat for a moment, the house silent around them. 

Peter leaned back and looked around. “Wow, this is weird,” he said. “Feels like a ghost town in here.”

“No kidding.”

He looked over at Johnny, a glint in his eye.

“Oh, no. What are you thinking,” Johnny said. 

Peter chuckled. “Mm, nothing.”

“That does not look like nothing.”

He took a sip of coffee. “All I’m gonna say is we’ve never had sex in this room before.” 

Johnny laughed. “Peter!”

“Or the kitchen.” He set down the mug on the side table with a smile and slinked over towards Johnny. “Or the elevator.”

Johnny shook his head as Peter picked his coffee from his hands and moved it to the side. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Oh, are you just realizing that now? The skin tight spandex suit didn’t spell that one out for you?” Peter moved to straddle himself over Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny shrugged, and grabbed Peter’s hips. “I mean, I guess there were warning signs.”

“Well, it’s too late for you now. You’re not getting away from me.”

“Sounds exactly like what a crazy person would say.” Johnny moved forwards to kiss him. “Say it again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter hissed through clenched teeth, a smile plastered on his face. He closed the door behind him.

“SURPRISE!” The lights switched on and a chorus of voices rang through the room. 

Johnny walked up to him, a huge grin on his face, and handed him a beer. “Happy birthday, Pete!” 

Peter pulled him in to kiss his cheek and spoke into his ear, “I’m going to kill you.” 

Somehow Johnny’s smile was even wider as he pulled back. “For your face right now it’ll all be worth it.” 

“You’re just lucky I didn’t turn back before I got in here.” 

“Worth it,” Johnny sang.

Peter accepted a hug from Sue, and mouthed over her shoulder, _ “You’re dead.”  _

Johnny just giggled as he backed away with the camera. 

“Happy birthday, Peter!” Reed put a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter turned and shook his hand. No use but to play along, now. “Thanks, Reed.”

Tony Stark came up and clapped him on the back. “Congrats on another year alive, Pete.”

“Hey, Tony.” 

As the party continued, he couldn’t help but feel the fake smile on his face be replaced with a real one. There were so many people here that he cared about, and historically it was almost impossible to make that happen. 

Mary Jane came up to him, John Jameson at her side. She pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday, Tiger!” she said enthusiastically. “You like the party? I did the streamers.” 

“It’s nice, MJ. Thanks. Hey, John.”

“Hey, Peter,” John smiled. “Happy birthday.”

“Johnny made the cake himself, you know,” MJ said. “He made a practice one last week and sent it over to us. It’s so tasty!” 

“Really?” Peter raised his eyebrows, and looked over at the table where the food was. In the middle was a red and blue frosted cake. “It sure looks good.” 

“Can’t wait for you to blow out the candles.” She smiled, then turned to face John as the music changed. “Ooh, John, that’s our song! Come dance with me!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards, and John followed happily. 

“Enjoy the party, Peter!” he called back. 

The next hour was a whirlwind of talking, dancing, and eating, and then Peter was standing in front of the cake as the crowd sang, candles dancing in front of his face. 

Johnny snapped a picture as he blew them out. 

And MJ was right, the cake was tasty. Chocolate, his favorite. 

Later, the party was winding down, the music softening and the room quieting as people began to leave. Peter walked over to where Johnny was dancing, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “May I have this dance?”

Johnny turned to face him. “For the birthday boy? Anything.” 

They moved to the music, Johnny’s arms around his neck. 

“I heard you baked the cake,” Peter said. 

“That’s right.” 

He smiled. “God, I love it that you can cook.”

Johnny quirked his brow. “I’m just surprised that you survived long enough for me to cook for you. You can’t even boil pasta.”

“Hey!” Peter protested. “I made ramen all the time!” 

“My point exactly,” Johnny chuckled. 

“And… I can make toast!” 

Johnny tilted his head. “A baby can make toast, Pete.” Peter pouted, and Johnny laughed at him. “Don’t worry, I still love you.”

Peter held him tighter. “Well, that’s a relief.” He pressed a kiss into Johnny’s neck, and they swayed, content in each other’s arms. 

“Thanks for putting this together,” Peter added after a minute. “It was nice to see everyone here.”

“Thanks for playing along,” Johnny replied. He brought his hand up and brushed back a piece of Peter’s hair. “How does it feel to be a year older?”

Peter considered. “Pretty much the same, really.” 

“Wow. Enlightening.”

He laughed. “Geez, sorry. I know I usually have such inspiring words to share.”

Johnny smiled. “No, that seems pretty much par for the course.”

“Agh! You’ve wounded me.”

“You’ll survive.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know, I have a very fragile ego.”

Johnny just looked into his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. He pulled Peter’s face to his and kissed him, tender and sweet. 

“What was that for?” Peter said once Johnny pulled back. 

Johnny gave a small smile. “Just feeling lucky, that’s all.” He kissed him again.

“Love you, too,” Peter said.

Johnny nestled his face on Peter’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another short and stupidly fluffy thing!


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny was lying on the bed watching Netflix when he heard a noise and turned to watch as Peter crawled in through the window. He moved across the ceiling before jumping down onto the floor, his feet landing silently on the carpet.

“Hey, Pete,” he said. Peter’s suit was stained and dirty, and he smelled like sweat and web fluid. Johnny looked him over for cuts, and was happy when he didn’t see any. 

Without saying anything, Peter pulled off the mask and headed straight for the bathroom, presumably to shower off the grime. He left the door open, and sure enough after a moment Johnny heard the sound of water. 

Johnny turned back to his show and waited for Peter to emerge. 

Ten minutes later, he did, a towel wrapped around his waist. He watched as Peter changed into sweats before walking slowly back to the bathroom, rubbing the towel on his head. He looked like he was distracted -- maybe thinking over things he needed to do.

Johnny smiled. Time to use that distraction to his advantage. He shifted off the bed and walked quietly up behind Peter. 

Then, as Peter covered his eyes with the towel, he struck. He opened his mouth to yell, reaching out for Peter with his arms. 

Peter spun towards him even before he could even say anything. He flung down the towel, his eyes wild as he looked around the room, scanning for danger. Then, before Johnny could lower his arms, Peter reached forward and grabbed his hands tightly. 

“What is it?” Peter said quickly as he looked him over, his voice tense. “Are you okay --” He stopped and frowned.

“Boo?” Johnny squeaked. 

Peter didn’t smile, and Johnny took in his appearance for a moment. Even after a shower, he looked worn thin. A bruise was forming on his collarbone, and dark circles hung under his eyes. 

Peter silently released his hands and picked up his towel before walking back into the bathroom. 

Johnny regretted everything. Obviously something had happened tonight, and that’s what had him distracted. “Peter,” he called after him softly.

The door to the bathroom closed shut. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” he slowly walked closer. “I didn’t mean to…” Johnny reached down to try the knob, but it was locked. He ducked his head and placed a hand on the door. “Talk to me, Pete. What happened?” 

No response.

Johnny waited in the silence, his chest clenching in sympathy. He didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that something was tearing Peter up. That was the thing about him -- he was never quiet, especially when he was upset. Every emotion he felt was covered up by bad jokes and a quick wit. It was rare that he was moved to silence, and it made Johnny worry all the more. 

A minute passed in silence. Johnny pressed his forehead against the wooden door.

Then he felt the door shift open, and stumbled to catch his feet. He looked up to see Peter’s tired face. 

“I’m sorry, I just… needed a second,” he said. 

Johnny reached forwards to wrap his hand around Peter’s arm and was happy when he didn’t shrink away. The muscles were tense beneath his fingers. “Are you… what happened tonight?” 

Peter looked down at his feet, his hair falling a little in front of his eyes. 

He added quickly, “You don’t have to tell me now, if you just want to go to bed --”

“No, it’s okay,” Peter reached up and took Johnny’s hand in his, and sighed. “Sorry.”

Johnny shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I’m the one who didn’t notice something was wrong.” 

“No, it’s fine. I overreacted. I’m just a little strung out, I guess.” Peter brushed his hair back on his head and took a shaky breath. Johnny waited patiently. “I couldn’t save someone tonight,” Peter said finally. 

Ah. Now it all made sense. Johnny didn’t respond, waiting to see if Peter would elaborate. 

He continued, “A girl. A little girl.” His voice was full of guilt and self recrimination. 

Johnny’s face fell in sympathy and horror. 

Peter let go of Johnny’s hand and brushed past him into the room, his fists clenched at his sides. “If I hadn’t been so… so wrapped up fighting -- If I had been paying attention -- God, how do I keep letting these things happen?” He walked around the back of a table and slammed his palms down on it. 

Johnny walked towards him, “You can’t blame yourself for this, Pete. We both know --”

Peter turned his head up sharply. “You can’t know anything! You weren’t there! You didn’t see what happened!” 

“You’re right,” Johnny said placatingly. “I wasn’t there. I don’t know what happened.”

“Exactly. You would’ve seen --” Peter screwed up his face and gripped the edge of the table top. 

The wood from the table was creaking. “Pete, relax. I like that table.” 

Peter looked down at his hands, as if he just realized what he was doing. He let go of the table suddenly and stepped back. Distress was shining in his eyes, and Johnny just wanted to fix it. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Johnny continued, “But I know you.” Peter looked at him, frowning. He pushed on. “I know it’s not your fault because you would never just let someone die. I think it would actually be physically impossible for you to do that.”

Peter shook his head. “Johnny...”

He walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Peter, who started before returning the hug, holding onto Johnny tightly. “You are a good person, Pete. I’ll tell you that however many times you need to hear it. It’s horrible that a little girl is dead --” Peter stiffened. “-- but blaming yourself won’t change what happened, and it wouldn’t be fair to you.” 

Peter took a shaky breath by his ear. “You’d think I’d be used to this sort of thing by now.”

Johnny squeezed him tighter. “The fact that you’re not is why I love you.” He pressed his lips to Peter’s temple. 

“I love you, too.” Peter pulled back, and glanced into Johnny’s eyes before looking over at the bed. “Could you… I mean, if you’re tired…” he swallowed. 

Johnny knew what he was trying to say. There was no way Peter was getting to sleep after this. “You wanna watch Star Wars? We could do a marathon.”

Peter nodded, relieved. “Thanks, Johnny.”

He knew it wouldn’t fix everything, but he was willing to sacrifice a little sleep to help Peter keep the nightmares away. “I’ll get the popcorn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I know this is short and dumb. But it's fun! Let me know if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to work them in. Other sections coming soon.


End file.
